Love is a battle in the war of life
by bishXghostie
Summary: First fanfic. Based on the twilight series, doesn't have exact cahracters but similar. A girl from VA moves to OR and also to an unexpected very alive life with with romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Zoë Franks. I am 17 and a junior in High school. I lived in Yorktown, Virginia.

Lived.

I didn't really have close friends besides my mom. She acted like a little kid . . . not like a Mom. So I did, I acted like the mom. My mom was single.

Was.

Now I am in Oregon. With my kind-of-sort-of dad. With closer friends. My kind-of-sort-of dad who acts how ever he wants but never not his age.

This is how I got here.

* * *

It was around noon when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered the phone, it was mom. "Hi Zo, guess what?!" She asked me excitedly. "What?" "I got . . . married!!!" I dropped the phone in shock and picked it up again. "Zo? Are you okay? I heard a big noise." "Oh…I uh…Just dropped the phone. You got…married?" I finally got out. "Yes, to Robbie. You like him." She said happily. "Yeah but I thought you guys just went on a cruise…" "Yeah well he proposed I wanted to get it down right then! I am sorry you weren't here baby. Also I and Rob are going away for a couple of months you are going to have to say with your father. Okay?" It took a while for me to comprehend but I answered, "Okay." "Okay. I already bought your ticket and your flight leaves tomorrow at three. I love you! E-mail me!" The phone line clicked before it went dead.

"I love you too." I muttered as I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch in shock.

"She's married. I have to live with Brian." I said over and over again.

* * *

That's how it all started. With a single phone call. But, oh, what a single phone call can do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that the chapter was so short I am working on them to make them longer.

* * *

I ran to my room after the shock wore off, which was about three hours later, and grabbed everything I could and stuffed as much as I could into my back pack and two duffel bags. "Books . . . books . . ." I muttered to myself turning my book shelves inside out for my favorite and most important books. Thank god it was summer, no text books. I rummaged my closest for clothes and turned every drawer on my dresser upside into my bag. "Pads . . ." I grabbed all of drawing pads and stuffed them into the bags too. "Blanket, pillow." I stuffed that in to and then headed to the bathroom for the personals.

It was nine o'clock when I was done. I collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. "Oh god, I am going to live in Oregon with a gay man." I whispered in realization. I thought about calling friends who would miss me when I was gone but there really wasn't anyone to call. I sighed at this thought and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

Something is wrong. I turned off the water to listen. I heard nothing but something or some one was here. Waiting. I looked at the clock in the bathroom. Ten? Had I rally been in the shower that long? Didn't feel like it. Huh. Must have fallen asleep. Well this feeling I was getting was creeping the shit out of me.

I heard a creak that cam from the center of the apartment.

I grabbed a towel to dry off and twisted the door knob as quietly as I could. I poked my head into the hallway before heading to my room.

"Hello Zoë."

I gasped.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her red curls fell over pale shoulders and her buterscotch eyeslooked into mine. "H-hello." I stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I m Helena Newhart. I am here for you." The words poured gracefuly from her pale red lips with an accent I couldn't place.

"Here for me? What does that mean?" I blinked and she was in front of me.

"Here to save you." She said softly placing her stone cold lips on mine.

* * *

AN: Okay. So she is a little bisexual. Get over it! Well I hope you like it please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so that was a short chapter but I promise that it will get longer.

* * *

The kiss ended too soon. 

I opened my eyes to look into hers.

I tried to breathe deeply.

She took my face into her stone cold hands.

"I am here to save you. I am here to make sure that you live as long as you want." She spoke quickly.

Save me? Make sure I live? What the hell is she talking about? I sighed in frustration.

"Yes, to save you and make sure you live." She smiled. "There are people after you for what you can do. Now get dressed."

I blushed; I guess I thought that out loud. I grabbed some clothes I had on my bed that were clean. "What I can do." I was still confused. She had let go of me and had my bags, she moved to quick for me to see. "What are you?" She turned her head. "Vampire." I almost laughed. "Really, is that so?" She must be insane. Either that or I was dreaming, big time. She smiled, but it looked like it was to herself. "Yes. And, no, I am not insane." Her smile faded. "But you need to trust me. Close your eyes." I did as she told and a few seconds later she old me to open them. I was in the interior of an expensive car. "Okay, Helena, Where-", She cut me off. "Just call me Lanie." "'Kay, Lanie, where are we going?" "Norfolk, then Portland." She smiled.

Okay. This was going to be fun.

"I have a lot of questions for you and we have the time." I said turning towards her.

"You are a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Here to save me from the bad guys I know nothing about?"

"Yes."

"So they can't get a hold of a power I don't even know I have?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How do you know all of this?"

The vampire sighed. "I can see the future, past, and present as well as thoughts of those who cross my path. Or of those who I am told search for. You were there. The 'bad guys' are extremely evil vampires who will wan turn you because once you are turned you will have enormous power. We don't know why but that is what my visions have told me. You will be twice as fast, strong, and beautiful as any other vampire. Besides that you will have the power to control people and what that they do. You will also be able to control inanimate objects as well." She finished.

I drummed my fingers against the dashboard taking this all in. "Okay, who is we? You make it sound like you have a boss."

"I do. The Volturri. I am a very important person to them. I am one of there many children and guardians. They are my fathers." She shifted.

"Okay. Who are the bad guys?" I asked, starting to get it.

"Evil vampires. They have been fighting against the Volturri for thousands of years trying to gain control of the vampire world to take over the whole world."

"Holey fuck. The whole world?" I looked down. Wow.

"Okay. I am starting to catch on. Can you read my mind?"

She softly shook her head, "Your thoughts are barred from and my visions are extremely vivid without the Vulturri's help."

"Huh. What was with the kiss? How did you know that . . . I felt like that?" I blushed.

She giggled softly, it sounded of velvet. "Because I am too. I saw in the past when you discovered those feelings about yourself." She took my hand.

* * *

AN: OKay this was longer. Was it good? I don't know how to spell volturri so um could someone tell me? I am to lazy to find my books and the internet won't give me a straight answer. Reviews of any kind are welcomed! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it has been a while since I have posted, school and parents keep on getting in the way. I will try to keep up!

* * *

I blushed. "Oh." I whispered.

"Yes." She said while pulling into the parking lot of a hotel. The Hampton Inn.

"We are going to say here for the night then go to the airport later tomorrow." She got out and appeared at my door, opening it taking my hand.

"Okay. Let me ask one more thing."

"'Kay."

"So vampires can go fast, are really strong, immortal, I am also guessing that they can hear extremely well, but do they have the bloodthirsty thing going on to? And about the whole sun thing and Holy water?" I was wondering.

She laughed velvet. "We kind of sparkle in the sun, it doesn't kill us. The whole religious aspect is a load of shit. But, yeah, I live off of blood. All of my senses are enhanced as well."

"Okay."

We had reached my room already and put my things down when she asked if I was tired, it was almost one in the morning. "Yeah." I said lying down on the bed. "You don't get tired?" "Nope. I haven't slept for a very long time." She smiled, but it was hiding something. Sadness? Maybe.

I fell asleep with my head in her cold lap; she was humming an unfamiliar tune.

When I woke it was noon. "Wow. I slept for a long time." I stretched. Crap. It was all coming back, what happened. Mom. Lanie. Danger. I shot up.

Lanie was leaning against the little table top in the kitchen making some coffee. "Morning." She said coming over to give me some.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking it from her sipping on it. "None for you?"

"I don't need human food to sustain me."

"Mhhmm..." I drank some. Just how I liked it. "So what now?"

"We head to the air port and get on the plane. I already bought my self a ticket with a seat next to yours." She smiled.

"Okay."

The airport traffic was horrible, and so were the crowds there. I had already gotten my ticket and sat down in a chair, Lanie next to me. "So, Zoë, what do you like?" She asked. "Just call me Zo." "Okay." "I like photography and art. I keep up my grades, had a steady job, and my mom still gave me allowance allowed me to get the cameras and go places with it." I smiled. I loved photography. I loved art! "What do you like?"

"Music and arithmetic. I have graduated from various colleges with pretty high degrees." She smiled.

"Okay. Are you going to be in my grade, a junior, in Oregon?" 

"Yeah. I will also be in all of your classes. I am living in Oregon with my father, Aro, and a few of my closest friends, they are considered my bothers and sisters." She was still smiling.

"Okay. Who are your brothers and sisters?" I asked, this seemed pretty interesting.

"I have a sister who is considered my twin. And an older brother and younger brother. My sister's name is Mary and my brother's names are Brian and Hunter."

I laughed, "Hunter isn't that kind of ironic?"

She laughed to, "Yes."

The announcer cam on and called our flight number, then the classes. Thirty minutes later we were boarded on the plane, first class.

"This is pretty nice." I said leaning back into my seat.

"Yeah well, it's going to be along flight so I thought might as well be comfortable during it." Lanie smiled.

A stewardess came by serving some snacks and drinks. I got a ginger ale.

"How long is the flight?" I asked sipping on my soda.

"Long enough." She answered pulling a book out form my bag. "Impulse?"

"Yeah it is a good book. I like those kinds. Kind of insanely close to reality. Y'know?" I smiled pulling out my iPod.

She pulled out her iPod. 80 gig. Holy shit! "My music barely covers 4 gigs!"

She unwrapped her head phones from around her iPod. "Yeah, what can I say? I love music."

I nodded and began to read my book and listen to my music as Lane just closed her eyes as if she was sleeping, lips curved up into a slight smile.

* * *

AN: Okay It s still short-ish atleast it is longer than the last chapter! I hoped you like it so far. : D 


End file.
